


Clubbing- a Pinkie Dash Story

by drhomestuck



Series: Clubbing [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Clubbing, F/F, Multi, post-college
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drhomestuck/pseuds/drhomestuck





	Clubbing- a Pinkie Dash Story

PART 1  
Told in the perspective of Rainbow Dash  
"Bull, Pink. You need Cocktails. You need dancing." Rarity evolved from prissy into party girl during college, and it sure as hell showed now.  
"I don't know.."  
"Bull, Pinkie. Bull. I can see it now… Cosmopolitan in your hand, man on your hip…"  
"I'll come with." I was casually laying on the couch in the corner of Pinkie's dorm.  
'"Yeah, bitches! We can be the winsome threesome with Apples at home and Twilight up in the wherever the fuck she went."  
"Harvard, Rarity. Harvard." Said Pinkie. Rarity rolled her eyes.  
“Whatever. I came to college for one reason.”  
“To party?” I raised a red eyebrow.  
“No. To PAR-TAY! Let’s go clubbing later.”  
“I have nothing to wear. Everything is stained with him.” Pinkie said sadly, draping her hand over her forehead dramatically, as if she was swooning. Her pink curls cascaded down to the middle of her back. She looked so pretty in her thin PJ’s. I tried to conceal the fact that I could see her pink cotton bra through her jersey t-shirt.  
“Come on Pink, shopping! You used to be all over parties!”  “And you used to make us clothes.” Pinkie added.  
“Yeah, shopping should be fun,” I added. “I hear there’s a new Hot Topic at the mall.”  
“Beautiful. Let’s go.”  
5 hours later  
Rarity bought a tight white strapless dress that hit mid thigh and showed a lot of skin. It had silver trim.  
I didn’t get anything. Jeans and a tank top. This is clubbing, not the fucking prom.  
And then there’s Pinkie Pie. She got a new pair of skinny jeans and a slouchy gold off-shoulder. She- words can’t describe how she looked. It honestly made me sad. When I first met pinkie pie-


End file.
